


Under The Weather

by chuxls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And angst, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong is Bad at Feelings, Lee Taeyong-centric, OT21 (NCT), Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, Soft Lee Taeyong, Stressed Lee Taeyong, This is set right after We Are Superhuman, but also fluff, i love sick fics, just a bunch of nct fluff, so Wayv are in china atm lol, they'll still be mention, this fanfic only really includes members outside of WayV, writing about 21 people at once is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuxls/pseuds/chuxls
Summary: "You have a temperature.""No, I don't." Taeyong rebuts, the sheer certainty in his voice leaving NCT's oldest member at a loss for words. As usual, the sick Taeyong was proving to be quite a challenge.OrIn which Taeyong's body finally betrays him after months of promotions and hard work, but NCT's unofficial leader isn't quite ready to admit to the fact that he is sick, and it's up to his members to take care of their stubborn leader and force him to finally slow down a bit.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Everyone
Comments: 19
Kudos: 200





	Under The Weather

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lack of Taeyong-centric fanfics literally everywhere, and I'm making it my job to change that lol.
> 
> This book will probably only be like 10 chapters long or perhaps even less, idk, I haven't decided yet.

It was the last day of promotions for 'We Are Superhuman', and that meant that finally, after months of hard work, all of the members of NCT 127 would be getting a well-deserved break.

But still, there was one more day left to go before they could all finally relax.

And as Taeyong finally awoke from his slumber, greeted by the traumatising sound of his alarm, he seemed to find himself feeling unusually sluggish, even for someone who had just been woken by an alarm at five in the morning.

There'd been many instances where Taeyong had woken up feeling less than decent, but he would just push through the discomfort and carry on with his day- and usually the queasiness would be gone after he went to sleep and woke up the next morning. Feeling under-the-weather was nothing new for Taeyong, after all, he was NCT 127's leader and the unofficial leader of the entirety of the group, and along with that title, came a large bucket-full of responsibilities. So, taking a day off just because he was feeling less than great was simply not an option that Taeyong had, his only option was to power through the discomfort and familiar feeling of nausea.

Although, a runny nose, scratchy throat, and pounding headache did not usually accompany Taeyong's common state of nausea; which usually just made him feel as though he was stuck underwater. Now, instead of feeling as though he was stuck at the bottom of the ocean, Taeyong felt more like a train had hit him straight-on.

As he was pushing himself up from the comfort of his bed, Taeyong considered just curling back up in the sheets and going back to sleep, but unfortunately he couldn't. And so, Taeyong pushed himself up and out of bed, and began to make his way towards the kitchen so that he could have breakfast ready before the others woke up.

To raise the others' spirits up, Taeyong decided to make a slightly fancier version of what he usually did. He made pancakes, and set out a platter of various foods like ham, cheese, bread, and some croissants that he had purchased the day before from their local bakery, not forgetting to set out the plates and cutlery, and pouring nine glasses of orange juice- not bothering to pour himself any since Taeyong didn't usually eat or drink anything until lunch time.

Just as Taeyong was setting the final glass of orange juice down on the table, he heard the familiar sound of nine pairs of footsteps making their way through the dorms and towards the kitchen.

Making sure to spread his lips out into a large smile, Taeyong turns around to look at his members who were all slowly stumbling into the kitchen.

"Good morning." He smiles, receiving a chorus of half-awake "good morning's" in reply.

"Wow, hyung, you really went all out this morning!" Donghyuck exclaims, and the others all nod their heads in agreement, eyes wide as they stared at the feast before them.

"Thanks-" Taeyong pauses, wincing at how rough his voice sounds, and then clearing his throat before continuing "-I decided it would be a nice way to celebrate promotions finally coming to an end, just today left and then we get a whole month off."

"Ahhh, I can't wait!" Johnny exclaims, sliding down into his usual seat, the other members all following the American's lead and sliding into their seats. A bunch of hands all immediately reaching out towards the food that was set out before them.

"Hyung, aren't you going to eat anything?" Sicheng asks, ever the attentive dongsaeng. Taeyong smiles at him lovingly, and shakes his head, ignoring the sharp pain that it caused "I'm not really hungry, but I had a couple bites earlier, so I'll be fine until lunchtime." the leader lies, so as to not worry his members.

The others all nod their heads, and Taeyong smiles, thinking that they had all bought his lie, not realising that in fact, they were all looking at him with skeptical eyes. But before anyone could say anything, Taeyong was jumping out of his seat, and making his way over to the kitchen to start cleaning up the remnants of breakfast that he had made.

-

It was almost midnight, and the members of NCT 127 were just now finishing off their final day of promotions, they had been busy the whole day, not even having enough time to sit down and have a bite to eat. The members had survived for the entire day with only what they had eaten for breakfast keeping them going. Which for Taeyong, was nothing, and he was most certainly feeling the affects of it now, as he sat in the front of their company van, his empty stomach amplifying the terrible nausea that he was experiencing. And the bumpy road that they were currently on was not helping in the slightest.

Finally, the group arrived in front of their dorms, the van coming to a stop and all of the members immediately clambering out, desperate to finally eat something and then maybe shower, before getting a good nights sleep for the first time in months.

Taeyong was the last to exit the van, having to pause for a second once he was finally standing on his own two feet, to catch his balance, also closing his eyes, hoping that it would make the world around him stop spinning.

"Are you okay, hyung?" Taeyong hears someone say, and opens his eyes to see Doyoung standing in front of him, a worried frown gracing his bunny-like face, Taeyong immediately puts on a bright smile - that perhaps didn't quite reach his eyes, which Doyoung immediately noticed - "I'm fine, great actually. Come on, let's go inside, it's freezing out here."

Taeyong walks in front of Doyoung, and begins to make his way into the dorms, ignoring his frowning dongsaeng who was standing behind him "It's the beginning of summer, though..." Doyoung mumbles, before shaking his head and following his hyung into the dorms.

Once Taeyong stepped into the dorms, he was greeted by the nauseating smell of... Bacon? Who was frying bacon at this hour?

"Hyung, c'mon, we're all going to eat before we go to sleep." Jungwoo says, latching onto Taeyong's hand and pulling the leader towards the kitchen, where Johnny was standing with a frying-pan and attempting to fry bacon. 

Taeyong could smell something burning.

"Johnny, do you need some help?" The leader offers, but the American only smiles, and shakes his head "nope, sit down, I can handle frying some bacon, you know."

"But- you're burning it..." Taeyong says, and almost laughs when he sees the look of shock appear of Johnny's face "shit!" the American calls out, attempting to salvage the bacon.

"Sit down, I'll finish it up." Taeyong grabs Johnny's hand, and pushes his dongsaeng down into a chair, whilst also thinking longingly of when he'd _finally_ be able to sit down.

Johnny frowns, disappointed that the leader had ended up doing the cooking in the end.

" _Annd-_ all done!" Taeyong smiles, placing a plate that was piled high with bacon down onto the kitchen table.

"Thank you, hyung!" Mark grins at his hyung, hand already reaching out to grab some bacon and place it on his plate, "you're welcome" Taeyong turns around, walking up to the kitchen stove and grabbing all of the dirty kitchen utensils, and beginning to wash them.

"Hyung, come sit down." Jaehyun says, and Taeyong shakes his head "I will, just let me clean this mess up."

"No no- leave it, come sit down." Yuta says, his mouth stuffed full with bread and bacon, making Taeyong grimace.

"We'll clean it up later, we promise, now come sit." Taeil says, and Taehyung sighs, nodding his head and making his way over to the table.

"Here, hyung." Donghyuck hands Taeyong a plate that was piled high with bacon, bread and some other things like veggies. Taeyong feels his stomach rumble a little bit, and he immediately picks up the food, stuffing it into his mouth, starved. The intense flavour of the bacon only made Taeyong feel even more nauseous than he had been feeling the whole day, but he chose to ignore it, and instead savoured in the feeling of finally getting some food into his system.

Taeyong, in fact, was so absorbed with his food that he didn't notice that the other members all watching him intently. His members had all noticed that their leader had been acting strange for the whole day, despite the fact that Taeyong tried his best to hide the fact that he had been under-the-weather. Their leader was a terrible liar, and the others could all see straight through the strong facade that he had put on.

Once Taeyong had finally eaten enough for his stomach to feel full, he stood up, but perhaps he stood up too quickly, because before Taeyong could even stand up fully, his legs gave out under him like jelly, sending him straight back into his seat.

"Hyung! Are you ok?"

Taeyong ignores the worried calls of his members for a few seconds, as he leans again the table, trying to regain his strength.

Once Taeyong was confident that he could stand up again without falling, he looked up and smiled at his members "my knee buckled, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." the leader chuckles.

Taeyong stands up once again, and quickly begins to make his way towards his bedroom on wobbly legs, attempting to avoid the worried gazes of his members that were following him as he exited the room. The members of NCT 127 all exchanged worried glances with themselves once Taeyong had left the room, before Johnny finally spoke up "I'm sure he's fine, he's probably just tired after the promotions, after all, they were exhausted. Let's just not worry ourselves too much and let him rest, ok?"

The others all hum in agreement, hoping that Johnny's statement was true and that their leader really was just tired and that he would be fine after some rest.

On the other side of the dorms, Taeyong had collapsed into his bed the second he was close enough, not even bothering to change out of his clothes that he had been wearing for the entire day. He was totally exhausted. No more than thirty seconds after Taeyong's head came into contact with his pillow, he was fast asleep, small little huffs coming from his mouth due to his blocked nose.


End file.
